


Удавка страсти нежной

by evenover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breathplay, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenover/pseuds/evenover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В такие ночи, когда страстная потребность возрождается, а голод безнадежен и неутолим, бороться бесполезно...<br/>Автор mickeym, оригинал http://mickeym.livejournal.com/1049403.htm<br/>Бета Wayward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Удавка страсти нежной

Это случается как взрыв, внезапно, просто «бац» и ты _должен_ напомнить ему — напомнить вам обоим — кто он. Кому он принадлежит.

Он стал твоим в ту ночь, когда его отдали тебе в руки. Ты продал душу за него; он вернул её тебе.

В такие ночи, когда страстная потребность возрождается, а голод безнадежен и неутолим, бороться бесполезно. Единственное, что ты можешь сделать ─ поддаться, дать опутать себя, пока она не поглотит вас обоих.

Сэм не так легко уступает, даже если это то, чего он тоже хочет. Ты всегда видишь тени сомнений, вины, которые таятся в уголках его глаз. Омрачают его улыбки. Эти тени и полутени исчезают в тот единственный миг, когда ты трахаешь его до бесчувствия, а пот и сперма заливают ваши тела. Тогда в его улыбке нет ничего кроме радости, облегчения, и глаза светятся любовью и голодом, потребностью в тебе. В том, что ты дашь.

Он легко седлает твои бёдра, тело изгибается, поворачивается, скользит по тебе ─ иногда ты забываешь обо всем, просто любуясь им. Бесконечная гладкая загорелая кожа с перекатывающимися под поверхностью мускулами. Ты ласкаешь, касаясь подушечками пальцев, дразня и изучая. Соски твердеют под кончиками твоих пальцев, когда ты потираешь их; твердые маленькие точки просят большего. Ты щиплешь и тянешь за них, пока Сэм не начинает извиваться на тебе, и тогда ты дёргаешь и перекручиваешь еще сильнее. 

Его горло манит, и ты наклоняешься, кусая и высасывая жар изнутри, припадая к нему, пока Сэм не начинает скулить. Ты снова целуешь, еще и еще раз, пока на коже не расцветают пурпурно-красные засосы. Ты надавливаешь на них пальцами, впиваешься, чтобы ощутить жар, _жизнь_ ─ бьющуюся там, под поверхностью ─ и Сэм содрогается.

─ Сильнее, ─ шепчет он, и горло бешено ходит под твоими пальцами.

Ты улыбаешься и нежно проводишь по засосам, видя, как он прищуривает глаза. Сэм открывает рот, собираясь повторить, и ты сжимаешь сильнее, стискиваешь пальцы вокруг его горла. От каждого вдоха и выдоха по горлу прокатывается волна, и ты надавливаешь ладонями еще крепче.

─ Нравится? ─ спрашиваешь ты, но уже знаешь, видишь ответ в его диких, горячих, отчаянно жадных глазах. Кровь в твоем члене стучит в одном мощном ритме с пульсом на его горле. Всегда вместе, всегда в унисон, но особенно сейчас, когда желание и необходимость сливаются в одно.

Сэм кашляет, но звук обрывается бесплодной попыткой глотнуть, и ты стискиваешь чуть сильнее. Он еще может дышать, но теперь за каждый вдох приходится бороться. Его руки впиваются в твою грудь так же, как твои руки ─ в его горло; ты знаешь, что завтра утром у тебя будут такие же синяки в форме полумесяцев, где его ногти врезаются в твою кожу.

─ Подрочи себе, ─ говоришь ты, лаская бьющийся пульс большими пальцами. Сонная артерия, думаешь ты, и если здесь надавить, то человек теряет сознание. ─ Подрочи свой член для меня, Сэмми. Хочу видеть, как ты кончаешь.

Он снова содрогается и принимается за дело ─ тело легко и гибко движется. Ты внимательно смотришь ему в лицо, чувствуешь, как мышцы медленно напрягаются, оргазм близок, так близок сейчас. Ты уже сам едва сдерживаешься, на волосок от того, чтобы начать безумно вколачиваться в его тело, еще и еще, и сильно и горячо кончить внутри.

Он выдыхает твое имя, дрожа, и ты стискиваешь сильнее, крепче, представляя, какие синяки на нем будут завтра. Сэм жалобно скулит и сжимается вокруг твоего члена; он вздрагивает и кончает, заляпывая густыми брызгами спермы свой живот и твою грудь. Ты стискиваешь еще и видишь, как он закатывает глаза, поддаваясь, освобождаясь, принимая всё. Он сжимается вокруг тебя еще раз, трясясь и подрагивая, в твоей крови вскипает удовольствие, иссушает всё, не оставляя ничего кроме этого мига.

Ты приходишь в себя, совершенно расслабленный и опустошенный. Сэм обмяк на тебе, и ты нежно трогаешь его горло, целуешь его до тех пор, пока он не делает долгий рваный вдох и не целует тебя в ответ.

─ Завтра будет больно, ─ говоришь ты и лижешь его рот, дразнящее толкаясь и лаская языком. 

─ Оно стоило того, ─ отвечает он хрипло и перекладывает твою руку себе на горло. Ты оставляешь её там, легко касаясь расслабленными пальцами.

~fin~


End file.
